You Don't Know
by FanpireWitch
Summary: Set@ Bill and Fleurs after Ron and Hermione return from Malfoy Manor. What happens between the two at the cottage. Will Ron tell Hermione the truth about how he feels or will the tragic death of a house elf ruin his chance. A quick little oneshot. Review


**I do not own any of the character settings or ideas portrayed in Harry Potter**

**You Don't Know**

I turned on the spot into the darkness. I smelled the salt water surrounding the cottage before I saw it. I ran toward the cottage with a bleeding Hermione in my arms to the already open door."Ron are you...Hermione!"Bill turned his head to the back of the house."FLEUR!"

I rested Hermione down on a nearby couch holding her hand in mine. She was unconscious and her face was in permanent pain. Fleur rushed to my side with a variety of things in her hand. First she opened Hermione's mouth and tipped a purple potion into her mouth and closed it to make sure she swallowed. Then she went to work on whipping the blood off her and began to close the wounds with her wand. The main and largest on her neck

"What 'Appened to 'er?" Fleur whispered. I felt my face drop, and my hand cover my face. I heard her sigh and give up on receiving an answer from me.

"We 'ad better take 'er to a bed." Fleur said getting ready to raise her wand.

"No, thank you Fleur, but I'll do that." I said. I cradled her small frame in my arms and started to walk her upstairs to any empty bedroom. I laid her on the bed. Took off her shoes and put them on the floor next to the bed. I pulled back the covers and pulled them over her. I pulled the hair out of her face and placed it behind her ears and her neck. I then grabbed her hand again and placed it in mine. It was cold and small. I could feel a slow pulse in her wrist. She looked like she was in so much pain. I rubbed her palm with my thumb trying to sooth her.

"Hermione," I said not quite sure why I was talking out loud but I needed to speak, say something to her. I needed to be here for her like she was there for me at my bedside when I was poisoned holding my hand.

"I'm sorry, for everything. I'm sorry it wasn't me Hermione it should have been me. I'm the one who left me. I'm sorry," I was so thick, that locket it, messed with my mind. I can't even imagine what if would be like if you ever left me" I sighed "I'm glad you're alive...Hermione because if you...if you had." I clenched one of my hands into a fist refusing to say the words. "I don't know if I'd be alive." "When I heard you screaming, I thought, you were...were..._dying_, but Hermione you can't," I got up and was sitting on the edge of the bed now, still holding her hand." I need you here with me. I need you...more than you need me. Because if you had left Harry and me in that tent we would have been lost. Maybe dead. You're brave, extremely brave and stubborn and smart and kind and determined and... Beautiful." I said as I took her cheek

"And I know I don't deserve you but I need you here. So please don't ever scare me like that again and pretend you need me as much as I need you. All these years I've been too stubborn to tell you how I feel about you. How you make me feel. Hermione you make me feel like I'm worth something not just a sidekick. When you smile at me I get an electric sensation all over and I can't help but smile back. Even when you scream at me and we have a row all I want to do is kiss you, and when you're upset I want to hug you and tell you 'everything will be alright'. When you laugh I can't help but smile. I love to make you laugh. I don't think you know how...beautiful you are when you laugh and smile. Just as brilliant on the outside and the inside or how I love when you prove me wrong or how when you frown and a little wrinkle appears between your brows. The fact is Hermione you make me want to be better. I will be better and good enough for you. Because...because. I lo..."

"Ron!" Dean said pulling the door open."It's Harry, Harry...and Dobby" I turned to Dean and nodded he closed the door and left.

"Please wake up Hermione, I...love you." I whispered into her ear then kissed her cheek. "I'll be back" I stood up left the room to find out if Harry was alright. I took one more look at her before I left and saw her hand I left sitting there on the bed twitch.

**My first fanfic…tell me what you think even if it sucks:)**


End file.
